


All Hail the Queen of Darkness

by Rogue_of_Words



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime inspired, Civilization Building, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Isekai, Multi, OP Protagonist, Politics, Queen of Monsters - Freeform, Reverse Gender Roles, Reverse Harem, isekai tropes, queen of darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_of_Words/pseuds/Rogue_of_Words
Summary: I haven't been able to find an isekai anime that follows the general isekai tropes but with an op female protagonist instead of a male one.  So I decided to write it myself.  Maybe it will become popular enough to be made into one.  Comments, suggestions, and hype are welcome!Generic everyday girl Shannon is transported to another world where she is crowned the Queen of Darkness and expected to lead her monstrous forces to crush the world under her heel, but she doesn't even like heels!  Can she find a way to end the cycle of violence and maybe even find true love?  There are a lot of attractive prospects among her forces and her enemies!  Some of which on both sides probably want to kill her.  Good thing she has an ocean of demonic power running through her veins, and maybe something else...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

All Hail the Queen of Darkness

Ch.1 The Summoning

Shannon gasped and opened her eyes. She was on her hands and knees, her body shaken by the energy coursing through her. As it gradually faded away she could hear voices nearby.

“It was a success. Inform the tower that we have a new Queen!”

“Yes M’Lady.”

“She doesn’t look like much. Are you sure?”

“They sometimes do at first, but I assure you, I can feel the demonic energies within her. She is strong.”

Weakly, Shannon got to her feet. She wasn’t in her apartment anymore. The floor was intricately carved stone and she was surrounded by stinking smoky candles. There were various hooded figures standing outside the ring of light, but two stepped forward. Shannon gasped as she beheld two of the most beautiful people she had ever seen.

The woman was tall with pale skin and black hair that fell down her shoulders to lie strategically across her impressive bust. Her black dress shimmered in the candlelight and movement revealed the equally rich red interior lining on the sleeves and cape.

OMG I want that! Shannon thought, and wondered if she was more impressed with the dress or the woman wearing it. But the dark lady couldn’t hold her attention entirely, because standing next to her as if it were the most natural thing in the world was a hunk straight out of a cologne or perfume commercial. His face was unbelievably handsome with a square jaw and perfect silver blond hair. And his BODY! A perfect dorito from his broad shoulders down to narrow hips that barely seemed to be holding some raggedy loose trousers up. With all the muscles on him she wondered if flexing the wrong way might cause the flimsy pants to fall apart and bless her eyes further! She almost didn’t notice the fake ears poking out from his hair and fluffy tail hanging behind him.

She realized she was drooling and shook her head to clear it. “Hi. Is this an uh… convention?”  
The aura and look radiated by the two screamed vampires and werewolves. “Awesome cosplay by the way. That dress is a work of art and you sir ARE a work of art!”

The woman spoke. “A convention? Yes, Oh Queen of Darkness, we have convened here in your forebearer's ruined tower to carry out the rite of summoning, that our people may be led by and serve an extra-dimensional demon once again!”

Wow she was really into role play! “Cool. When does it start?”

“Your rule, Oh Queen begins now. Please allow General Rajor and myself to be the first to swear our loyalty to you!”

They were really going with it! Before Shannon could protest, the two knelt and began reciting oaths of fealty. She was just working out how to possibly tell them that she wasn’t the person cast for this role in their game when they finished, and she felt ‘something’ in her hand. She looked and felt it glow. And then she remembered falling through multicolored clouds and stars, she remembered the sensations of ice and fire filling every blood vein in her body. And the knowing that tickled at the back of her head.

Without hesitation she ordered. “Take me to a window. Show me the outside.” One way or another, she would find out the truth.

\---------------------------------------------

From the balcony, Shannon stared out at the jagged landscape. It was like nothing she’d seen on earth, even on vacation. Dark clouds churned against jagged peaks that looked like they had been yanked or shoved up out of the earth. Lightning revealed withered dead trees and the remnants of shattered buildings. The only greenery seemed to be a flooded forest huddled against the mountainside, the wind bringing the stink of its rotting vegetation as it tousled her hair.

This was real. She checked. No VR, no dream, no larp. She turned to her expectant followers. “So this is real, is it? I am your demon Queen of Darkness?”

“Yes. I am Duchess Vanessa. As a vampire I have served your predecessors for over a thousand years.”

“And I’m guessing you are a werewolf?”

“Yes my queen.”

“Show me.”

“What?”

“Do it now. Turn into a wolf. Prove to me that that furry tail sticking out of your pants isn’t a prop, same for those ears.”

“A-as you command.”

He dropped to all fours and changed before her eyes. He was a wolf. A BIG wolf. She reached out and felt his fur. “Change back.” In a moment her hand was gliding across toned muscles and tan skin, instead of fur. She withdrew her hand, noting that the pants had morphed with him.

“It may take you some time to remember your powers.” The vampire added smugly. “I have seen it so with some before you. They act as if they are human, before they remember their true selves.” Something about that comment irked Shannon. Something...dark. “To start, do you remember your name?”

It’s Shannon. True but should I use that? Are there true name magics here? Maybe a gamer tag? NerdyGirl411, the Queen of Darkness? No that’s stupid. “Not...yet...but I soon shall. Do I have a library? Or private chambers?”

The vampire smiled, showing teeth. “Yes you do, oh Dark One, right this way. Rajor, now that you have seen that our Queen has arrived, perhaps NOW you would like to prepare the status reports I suggested last week?”

He smiled and ran his hand through his hair. “Yes I guess I should.” He bowed to Shannon. “My apologies for doubting you, your Highness.”

“I accept your apology. Bring me the finished reports first.” She watched as he walked away, fascinated by the way his pants just barely held his perfect butt. After he turned the corner, she turned to the vampire. 

“Duchess, get me a pen and paper, or whatever you use to write with here. Then, you are going to answer a lot of questions.” 

She felt lightheaded. Had she been hyperventilating, or was that magic tingling in her fingers?  
The Duchess led her to the tower’s library, or what was left of it. A good portion of the roof and one wall were gone, and outside debri had been blown in over the years. But the vampire pulled a tapestry aside and there was a desk and chair, reasonably clean. Shannon sank gratefully into the chair until she was presented with yellowed paper, an exquisite quill, and a half dried up bottle of ink the color of dried blood.

“First, what is expected of me?”

“To lead our people, the scattered forces of darkness against the world.”

“And how has this been done before?”

“Specific tactics vary from ruler to ruler, but generally one begins by contacting and organizing our scattered force in secret, building up our strength, and then crushing our foes beneath your heel and ruling as much of the world as you can for as long as you can?”

That sounded so violent and stupid. “And how has this ended before?”

The vampire smiled proudly. “The weak leaders survive only years or decades before they fall to an army or hero, the strong…. Like you, can last centuries.”

“But they have all died violently?”  
“But of course. You are immortal. Violence is the only way you can perish. Although…” and here she showed her fangs. “There have been a few occasions where our ruler has fallen by the hands of their own, because they were too weak, and who doesn’t want to rule the world?”

Shannon leaned back in fear, but steeled herself and began scribbling notes. “So you mention our… my people. Who is there besides you and a few hot werewolf guys?”

“All across the world. Every sentient creature shunned by the races of light. Goblins, ____, _____, half-breeds.” And here she smiled. “And while I do not count any members of the races of light among our number, there are many disposable fools who can be convinced to come to our side in exchange for promised revenge and power.”

“Cultists?”

“Exactly. They make excellent spies and inside agents.”

Wow this was getting way out of hand fast. “So I presume our people are discriminated against, and then when a Demon Lord like me is summoned it’s time to turn the tables and give those forces of light what they deserve?”

“Exactly. Now you see why your rule is cause for celebration.”

Inwardly, Shannon sighed. Typical. A stupid cycle of revenge, hatred, and war, and she was expected to continue it. “Right. And how long did you say my predecessors lasted?”

The vampire clicked her tongue disapprovingly and landed a dusty volume on the table. “You may read about it if you wish.”

Shannon opened the book curiously, and found to no surprise an unfamiliar script. What was surprising was that she understood it. Shocked, she closed the book. “You said I have magics and other powers?”

Another book landed on the table, followed by it’s companion volumes. Shannon smiled at the irate vampire. This part was going to be fun at least.


	2. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon finishes her first day as Queen of Darkness by learning magic, giving orders, and meeting puppies.

Shannon listened to the explosion and watched the ground blacken with satisfaction. Admittedly outside the limited realms of combat the spell had little use, but there was something immensely satisfying about standing on a balcony and blowing apart distant boulders with fireballs you could conjure from your own hands. She resisted the urge to cackle maniacally and settled for a woop of joy instead.

“I have MAGIC!! Tremble before me mortals!”

“Now that’s the kind of attitude I like to see in a ruler,” Shannon whirled and found Vanessa and Rajor had returned. She flushed with embarrassment at being caught but hid it with a toss of her head and swish of her hair.

No rebuttal came to mind, so she hastily changed the subject. “I see you have the reports?”

“Yes.” Rajor leaned forward and placed a… fold of leather on the desk. Vanessa followed it up with a few sheets of parchment and a large rolled up manuscript that Shannon hoped was a map.

“Excellent.” Shannon stalked back to her seat and snatched up the leather. “Rajor since you prepared the reports, let’s start with yours first.” For the first time she watched his casual swagger be replaced by a squaring of the shoulders. She could barely understand the scribbles on the leather, not because of the different language, but because of the smudged charcoal and general nonsense of the information on it. It reminded her rather of her own note-taking abilities in school. Luckily the werewolf provided an explanation.

“In the tower and valley we currently have 14 full grown werewolves, and five pups of non combat age.”

“I told you you don’t need to mention the-”

“PUPPIES!?” Shannon exploded. “You have werewolf PUPPIES!?”

The squared shoulders buckled and the lean muscle machine became defensive. “Yes your highness. My little brother is the oldest . And Vanessa I don’t know what information the Queen needs to hav-”

“We are RAISING an ARMY Rajor, if they can’t kill, they arn’t important!”

Shannon raised a hand. “What good is an army by itself?”

“What?”

“We aren't building a mere army, Duchess. We are going to build an EMPIRE. Puppies are VERY useful. And cute. We must groom the next generation of leaders.” Hopefully that placated the bloodthirsty woman.

Vanessa’s outraged expression quickly morphed to pleasure. “Yes. Thinking of the future. You continue to exceed my expectations, your Highness.”

“Rajor continue.”

The werewolf population was bolstered by an almost equal number of goblins, one old harpy, and Vanessa and Shannon. The werewolves had a two week stash of cured meat and the goblins farmed mushrooms in the lower levels. The two groups mostly avoided one another. A spring provided eternal freshwater, but also contributed to the rotting swamp nearby. To Shannon’s dismay, a goblin brought in a platter of jerky and mushrooms and offered it to her before scurrying away.

As she made a face at it, Vanessa quickly interjected. “You do not need to eat it, your highness. Your body is now sustained by the demonic energies of the cosmos. You need neither food nor sleep.”

Shannon recoiled in shock. How horrible! “But I can still… enjoy them right?”

“Of course. Though I doubt this meger fair will be pleasing to you.”

“Huh.” Shannon considered this a moment. “Do these energies also keep me from being poisoned?”

“Yes you are free of all diseases. You are eternal and immortal. As you have said, mere mortals are beneath you.”

Again it just sounded off. Slightly wrong. Shannon smiled and picked up a mushroom. “Then I shall try it. I am the Queen and my word is law. And my word is…” Not bad really. Not great either. She choked it down and tried to chew off some of the jerky. After a moment she swallowed and set it aside. “My word is that we need better food than this. Mushrooms and meat is a good start, but I plan to fill this valley with people. We need real food production. What is stopping us from doing proper farming?”

Rajor looked at a loss but Vanessa stepped up to the plate. “The terrain was altered heavily during the final days of your predecessor. He raised more mountains and cliffs all around in an attempt to stave off the armies marching upon him. These blocked the clouds and flooded the forest. A valley full of expelled magical energies and dead bodies did little to help the situation, and it became a barren wasteland in only a few years. Not that it was the cradle of civilization to begin with. Also there are still many ruins and caves below, and few places can hold the water in the first place. We have no seeds or farmers.”  
Shannon groaned. But wait. If her predecessor could alter the land, then so could she. She cracked her knuckles. “Rajor you need to find us seeds and farmers, I’ll handle the landscape.” She tapped her fingers a moment before continuing. Vanessa you said we have others across the world. Are we magically in communication with them?”

“I can send out a runner or two,” Rajor interjected.

“I may be able to contact a few witches and other vampires,” Vanessa responded while glaring the werewolf down, “But I believe we will be better served in the end by activating the gates.” Here she unrolled the map and Shannon sat up excitedly. “In the far past, our great rulers built a system of gates that can be used by the forces of Darkness to outmaneuver our foes. They are marked by these. Though most have been destroyed, I am certain a few lie dormant, and can easily be activated. The others... will have to be rebuilt. But both need your specific attention to start working again.”

“Rajor, send out your runners, including the harpy if you think it’s a good idea. Vanessa, get in contact with those you can and begin setting up plans for the rebuilding and reactivation of the gates. I will be studying up on my magic to prep this valley for farming. And I need to know what crops grow best here so I can try to arrange the land for that.”

Rajor made a low whistle of appreciation. Vanessa smiled too, but raised a finger. “Your Highness, if you alter the mountains too much, or shake the earth, people might begin to suspect we have summoned a new Demon Lord. They will begin to learn of your presence.”

Shannon smiled back. “Is that such a bad thing?”

“N-no your Darkness. Of course not. I shall compile crop reports for you.”

“Good, now where are my chambers?”

The werewolf and vampire looked at each other. “The previous ruler’s chambers were at the top of the tower, which no longer exists.”

“I sleep with my pack.”

“I have a crypt in the basement that I have kept for many thousand years. You are welcome to share my bed.”

Shannon blushed at the thought. “And how do I know you won’t feed on me in my sleep?”

Vanessa showed her teeth. “You don’t. And because I like you so much I’ll let you in on a little secret; if I do drink your blood, I will gain your powers. A portion of them. So if you want to stay in charge, you’d better watch your back. Or your neck more precisely.”

“I-I think I’ll stay with the werewolves. I mean, it’s not like you all sleep together naked right?”

“Right. It’s warmest that way.”

Shannon turned scarlet. “You sleep naked? No pajamas?”

“The werewolves are rather barbaric that way. I always sleep in sexy lingerie.”

Rajor chuckled. “We usually sleep in wolf form. And you may have noticed I don’t wear pants when I’m fuzzy.”

“R-right. I-I think I’ll study here until dusk, then join your pack for the night. Please send someone to guide me to your den. Tomorrow I want the tower remains scoured for a bed, clothing, bath, ect. We’ll turn this room into my quarters unless a better presents itself. Understood?”

“Yes your Highness,” they said in unison.

\------------------------------------  
That evening there was a timid knock at Shannon’s rotting excuse for a door. “Enter.”

The creaked open to reveal the cutest thing she’d ever seen. He was all fluffy tail and ears, with the biggest most earnest eyes looking up at her. “M-missus Queen of Darkness?”

Shannon smiled warmly. “That is me. Who are you?”

“I-I’m Perar, Rajor’s younger brother! He sent me to show you to our den!”

Perar wore oversized trousers belted at the waist and what Shannon could only describe as a handkerchief tied diagonally across his small chest. “Thank you,” Shannon said graciously while standing and wrapping the black cloak Vanessa had loaned her around her plain street clothes. Then she blew out her candles and extended a hand. “Lead the way.”

It was a good thing she had him guiding her, because the hallways of the ruined fortress were dark. She mentally added light sources to her list of things to take care of. Perar alternated between nervous silence and nervous babbling. “I’m also not supposed to tell you this, but I can’t see how you’d know what we wanted unless I did, but I’m supposed to impress you enough that you want me to be an assistant so I know how to be a leader in the future? But please don’t tell Mom or Pop or big brother I said that.”

Shannon laughed softly. “Your secret is safe with me. And I think I can do that. Can you read and write?”

“A little. Not as well as big brother Rajor.” Very little then. Shannon smiled.

“You and your brother will both need to brush up on that if you plan to be leaders in my empire.”

“YES YOUR HIGHNESS!!”

She couldn’t tell, but she was pretty sure he’d just snapped his best impression of a salute, and was now walking as proudly as he imagined such a leader would walk. It warmed her heart, which was good because she’d spent the last hour trying very hard not to think of how much she missed home.

In moments the soft glow of candlelight illuminated the den ahead. It appeared to be in the ruins of some old banquet hall. The original furniture was long gone, but had been replaced with the makeshift trappings of a semi organized group making it’s living there. As soon as she entered, the one fluffy tailed child and three puppies immediately dropped their rough-housing to come sniff her and ask if she was really their new queen. Meanwhile the stricken adults tried to either call or carry them off.

“Children! Show some respect!”

Shannon waved them off and happily patted the little once, answering some questions, and ignoring others like, “Are you gonna help us kill all the nasty humans and elves and dwarves?”

After a moment she allowed the adults to drag the young ones away, Perar went with them, to impress them with all that he had seen and heard. “Forgive them, it’s been a while since they met someone new.”

“I aim for them to get sick of meeting new friends before long,” Shannon answered Rajor with a smile as he lead her over to a pile of tapestries where where two wolves shifted from lying down to aged humanoid elders sitting cross-legged.

Rajor introduced them as his parents and they bowed to Shannon, swearing allegiance and happily reminding her of the brave service of their parents to her fallen predecessor. She put on a friendly smile and thanked them, as though they had personally aided her. Then she was introduced to all the others. Well almost all the others. A teenage girl lurked in a shadowy corner, pretending not to look while watching her the whole time. When Shannon ask Rajor he sighed. “That’s my sister Pidora. I should probably send her out as one of the runners.”

Shannon liked the idea of having another young woman around she could count on who wasn’t a crazy vampire. She approached the teenager.

“What do you want?” Pidora hissed.

“I want to get to know all my subjects,” Shannon said, forcing a smile on at the girl’s openly hostile tone.

“So you can know how best to use us for your own means?” The den grew audibly quieter. One of the elders growled quietly.

“I demand the allegiance of no one, but if you are to be a citizen of my empire, you will need to do your part to help.”

“Empire? I see no Empire here.” The den exploded with snarls and demands for the girl to silence her tongue and be more polite. But Shannon held up her hand to silence everyone and commanded Pidora to continue. After a nervous moment, the teen continued speaking her mind. “We’ve been barely getting by, and then you show up and suddenly everyone acts like we’re on top of the world even though we’re still living in dirt! You’ve all lost your minds! Can she really do so much for us? And if so, what will it be other than another war, we eventually lose!?”

Shannon smiled. “You’re hired.”

“What?”

“You are the first person not to fawn over me. I need that kind of perspective going forward. Someone who will question my choices. I may be the Demon Lord and your new Queen. But I know I am far from perfect. I make mistakes. Will you be that person? Will you be willing to step out of line if something is stupid and say, ‘Queen Shannon, I think that is a stupid idea that will get us killed, and here’s why.’”

Pidora was speechless, which gave Shannon a moment to realize she’d just shared her name, but that was ok because so far none of her research had indicated that true name magic was a thing in this world. At last Pidora ask if she could think it over during her assignment and report back with her answer. Shannon agreed and an hour later found herself falling asleep between huge fluffy canine bodies.

She would either wake up in her own world, or wake up to see hot werewolves and continue plotting her world domination in a fantasy world where she was Queen of Darkness. Either way she decided, would be a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I left some blanks on what other creatures make up the forces of darkness. If you have suggestions, they might get edited in!


End file.
